Tired of Boys
by Cazzy20
Summary: One Shot. Set four years after Bella and Edward meet. New Moon never happened, neither did the nomads of Twilight. Inspired by the Garth Brooks song. "She's Tired of Boys."


Inspired by the Garth Brooks song "She's Tired of Boys". New Moon has never happened, neither did the nomads in Twilight. Takes place four years after Bella and Edward first meet. All writing in italics is from the song.

I own nothing, not the song, not Bella and sadly not Garrett.

Enjoy.

Tired of boys.

It was Christmas eve. The day before the annual Cullen family hunt and Christmas party. Over the last few years it had been a quiet affair but this year was going to be huge. They were having an enormous Christmas party tomorrow night.

The reasons for the party were simple. They had been here for four years and were moving on. Alice felt that a huge send-off was not only expected but completely necessary. Bella felt it was a stupid thing to do because it was something that the people luckily invited would remember for a long time. And there were a hell of a lot of people invited. There was the hospital staff that Carlisle worked with along with their families; the pupils and families from the local High School that Alice and Edward attended. There were going to be a hundred guests at least. It was going to be a logistical and spatial nightmare.

Bella sighed as she looked up from the gift she was wrapping to the dress that was hanging on the back of the door. Alice had picked it out for her to wear knowing her strong aversion to shopping. It was beautiful. Dark, forest green silk that fell to the floor in soft folds, with a thigh high split and low cut neck line. Now Bella was twenty two she had the cleavage and figure to carry it off perfectly as well as a confidence to enjoy wearing it. Edward did not approve, it was immodest and too revealing. And it wasn't blue. He liked her in blue, Bella realised she wore very little blue these days, preferring greens, purples and black as she always had. Alice bought her the things she knew Bella would like, not caring what Edward thought. To be frank there was very little Edward approved of these days and if she was honest, Bella didn't care at all.

Four years on from when she first realised that he was a vampire and she had grown up. Edward still refused to turn her. She had moved away with the Cullen's at 18, after graduating High School to be with him, ostensibly to go to university but all the while hoping he would change her and they could be together forever. Over the years she had lost contact with all her old friends and barely spoke to her family to make it easier to be with the Cullen's. Bella never expected to still be mortal let alone twenty two years old. She had finished her degree earlier in the year. She had been ready for immortality for a while now but Edward still held firm and flatly refused to discuss it.

Alice had completely lost patience with him as had Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Even Carlisle and Esme were unhappy with him. Bella wanted to be a vampire and they all wanted that for her but Edward stubbornly refused. Carlisle, Rose and Jasper had all volunteered to change her, much to Edward's annoyance. But for some reason Alice told them not to turn her, not yet, that something was coming and things would change. She told Bella the same.

"Don't worry about my idiot brother, you are too good for him anyway. Your time will come I promise, just be patient a little longer. It's worth the wait, trust me." Alice had softly promised with that sly smirk and glint in her eye.

And Bella did, completely, without reservation or reason, unable to explain why she was prepared to trust her so willingly. Occasionally Bella wondered if Jasper was not aiding this complete trust with his empathic skills.

She was sure Jasper knew what was coming but he never let on, he just smiled whenever they were together and helped keep her calm while Edward ranted about his latest dis-satisfaction.

Edward's problem was he was still 17 and could not really grasp Bella's more mature outlook and attitude. She had grown into a beautiful woman with rich, long dark hair, soulful dark eyes and a figure that rivalled Rosalie's. _She was a young man's dream full of college and pride. _At University she had had many admirers, most kept away by her 'brothers'. But it had given her confidence to hold her head high and finally realise that Edward was not the perfect being she had once believed him to be. He was a boy and _she's tired of boys._

Because she had classes with Jasper, they spent a lot of time together and had become good friends. She talked to him about her frustrations with Edward, his refusals not only to turn her but to touch her in any way other than hand holding and chaste kisses. He still insisted it was too dangerous for them to have sex with her still human. It was a Catch-22 that drove Bella mad. Jasper understood she was a hot blooded female whose body yearned for a lover. He would smile and tell her to be patient a while longer. That Alice was sure it was worth it.

The problem was Bella was no longer sure she wanted Edward, she often spoke to Rosalie and Alice about what she wanted from a man and realised that she would never get that with Edward as he would never be a man.

"_I'm tired of big talk and I'm tired of the noise."_ She often said. And Edward was really all noise. She wanted a love to rival her 'sisters', with all the passion and heat that entailed. Even Carlisle and Esme, who were naturally less demonstrative than the others, showed more passion and fire than Edward and herself.

Bella was slightly afraid that she would lose the family she had come to love so deeply though and that was the main reason she didn't break things off with Edward completely. Or was it she still hoped he would change? Perhaps. She did still love him in a way.

Bella sighed again as she looked round her room. 'Her' room mind you not 'their' room. Edward had insisted she had her own room, to give her privacy he said. To avoid temptation Emmett insisted. He found Edward's old fashioned morals hilarious. While Bella respected them she had to say she found them very trying at times. She had long ago given up trying to tempt him, she did however walk around her rooms naked. If he didn't like it, tough, it kept him away. She slept naked as well for the same reason. Again Emmett found this too hilarious, Bella using nakedness to get space, most men would be in there like a shot. Edward ranted that it was indecent, what if someone else saw her.

"So what if they do Edward, unlike you, they may actually like the view." Bella had answered tartly causing convulsions of mirth in Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Even Carlisle and Esme had had difficulty keeping straight faces.

"We all knock on the door Edward before entering so it's unlikely. You might like to try that sometime." Alice snapped back at him. Edward never knocked, she was his girlfriend, he didn't need to.

Emmett however did volunteer to 'take one for the team' and have a good look to see if they would enjoy the view. This little statement caused him to get screeched at indignantly from Edward and slapped soundly upside the head by Rosalie before she added that "I have seen her naked and trust me boys you would definitely enjoy the view."

The last four years had brought about the greatest change in her relationship with Rosalie. At first Rosalie had been distant and resentful of Bella's decision to join them and her desire for immortality. But as the years had passed they had moved forward. She was her friend and confidant as much as any of the others. Rosalie was angry with Edward for what she felt was his cruel and selfish behaviour towards Bella, she felt that Bella was too good for him.

In fact it seemed that Edward was the only one who didn't realise his relationship with Bella was all but over. Both Carlisle and Esme had quietly assured her that she would always be their daughter not matter whether she stayed with Edward or not. So why was she still with him? So why… She really didn't know.

Putting the last of the gifts away in her wardrobe she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Alice bounced into the room with even more excitement than usual. Her arms laden with more gifts. "We have a visitor coming for the party. I know you don't know him so I got you some things to give him."

"He's a vampire then?" Bella enquired.

"Yes a human drinker, although I see him feeding from animals while here. Don't worry Garrett is great. You'll love him." With that the pixie flounced out of the room, a sly knowing smile gracing her countenance, leaving a confused Bella in her wake. Not that that was anything new.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Alice said, popping her head back round the door. "His favourite colour is dark green" she added with a waggle of her eyebrows and a devious grin.

"Come on, your dinners ready." She called as she skipped down the hall.

Bella was just washing her plates when she heard the front door bell sound.

A few moments later Edward joined her in the kitchen with a stony expression. 'Obviously doesn't like our guest' she thought cheerily. Bella found she took quite a lot of perverse delight in seeing Edward discomforted, she also took great delight in the fact he would never know this.

"Garrett has arrived love, I want you to stay away from him, he is dangerous."

"Aren't you all?" she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Indeed we are my dear." Came the rich, deep voice from the doorway.

Turning she saw Carlisle and another man coming into the room followed by a bouncing Alice, grinning Jasper and the rest of the family. The man was tall and lean but not skinny. He looked strong and dangerous and that wasn't just the red eyes. He made Bella think of a coiled cobra. Ready to strike at a moment's notice. He had dark, messy hair and stubble. He was the first vampire she had ever seen with facial hair. He looked mature, about thirty or so when turned and had a raw sex appeal that she was immediately drawn to.

"Bella dear, may I introduce my good friend Garrett." Carlisle said smiling then turning to the man at his side he said. "Garrett, this is my newest daughter Isabella."

Bella noticed he didn't introduce her as Edwards girlfriend. And judging by the way said vampire now put his arm around her shoulder he noticed that as well.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Garrett said while kissing the back of her hand and boldly looking into her eyes. His own were mesmerising and she felt herself being pulled in to them.

"Good to see you again Garrett" Edward said with forced civility, almost yanking Bella out of Garrett's grasp and thrusting his own hand forward for the obligatory testosterone-fuelled hand shake standoff he did whenever a man showed interest in her.

Frustrated with Edwards attempts to show other men she belonged to him, Bella yanked herself free with a glare at him and turned to continue washing up.

"You too Eddie." Garrett smirked, knowing exactly what Edward was trying to do and being totally unimpressed. He didn't need to posture and piss on legs. He had absolutely no respect for the boy. In his opinion Edward was a spoilt prima-donna who thought he knew best and badly needed to grow up. He certainly didn't deserve the vision before him, although watching their interactions Garrett began to doubt he actually had her.

"Bella is going to be turned soon." Carlisle continued, ignoring the growl that came from Edward. "We are moving again in the New Year to somewhere more suitable for a newborn. Alice picked the place especially."

This was news to Bella. She knew nothing about the new place or the plans to turn her. Alice had always simply told her to wait. She turned to look at her best friend, she was practically vibrating with barely contained excitement. Her grin was ear to ear and Bella knew she had something up her sleeve.

"You are always welcome to join us there Garrett." Alice trilled. "There is more than enough room and an extra pair of hands are always a help with a newborn."

Edward growled again quietly but on seeing the raised eyebrow from Jasper and hearing the "don't you dare" in his thoughts he chose to keep his opinions to himself. He didn't like the way Garrett was looking at his Bella, nor did he like the fact both Alice and Jasper were hiding their thoughts from him. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"I'll consider that. Should be fun." Garrett answered her.

Jasper clapped him on the shoulder. "Ain't that the truth, newborns are always entertaining and I have a feeling our little Bella here will be one of a kind." He said warmly.

"We were all just about to leave to hunt, Garrett. Would you like to join us?" Esme inquired.

"No thank you ma'am. I ate on the way here."

"Oh well perhaps you wouldn't mind keeping Bella company while we are gone." Esme suggested.

"It would be my pleasure." He said with a smile at Bella that made her knees feel weak. In fact if Alice hadn't chosen that exact moment to stand next to her and prop her up she may just have fallen.

"I'll stay as well." Edward said firmly.

"Nonsense son." Carlisle interjected. "You need to hunt. And Garrett is perfectly capable of protecting Bella." He kissed Bella on the cheek. "See you in the morning dear."

The triumphant smirk on Alice's face was not lost on either Bella or Edward. The others all wore almost identical amused expressions, especially Jasper who hugged Bella tightly before ushering Alice from the room. Edward felt he was missing something, something important. He kissed Bella with his usual gentle affection and wished her goodnight. It felt to him as though she barely noticed. He scowled at Garrett as menacingly as possible but on reading the other man's mind knew he had been unsuccessful in intimidating him.

"Keep my Bella safe for me" he said in a further attempt to impress on him that Bella was indeed his.

"I'll keep her safe," Garrett replied. "But you sure she's yours son? I don't think she is." He added more quietly so Bella couldn't hear.

Edward growled loudly but before he could do anything he was grabbed by a laughing Emmett and hauled from the room.

"What did you say to him?" Bella asked Garrett once they were alone. For some reason she was quite comfortable with him.

"Nothing you need to worry about kid." He answered walking from the room.

"_Don't call me 'kid' Pops and I won't call you dad."_

He laughed loudly at her comment. He liked her spark. She walked past him to the main room. His eyes drawn to her arse in those tight jeans she wore. He groaned appreciatively. Yep she was a vision alright.

"Hey I'm old enough to be your great, great grandfather or something like that. Show an old man some respect." He commented while following behind her.

"You need to prove to me you deserve my respect." Bella replied with a flirtatious arched eyebrow over her shoulder and a coy smile that told him she was fully aware of the direction of his gaze and not offended by the attention.

"So Garrett, tell me about yourself." Bella asked in a husky voice that surprised her. There was something about this man, she just had to know everything about him. Settling onto the sofa she looked at him expectantly.

He quickly seated himself beside her and proceeded to tell her all about himself, how he was turned during the war of independence and everything. They _hit it off from the start. _Bella told him all about herself as well. He was fascinated in her human life and like everyone he couldn't understand Edwards reluctance to turn her. They talked for hours and by the time she fell asleep against him, Garrett knew he would stay and help. He was intrigued and felt compelled to be near her. Carrying her carefully up to the room that had to be hers, it was saturated with her scent, he laid her carefully on the bed and removed her boots. He was tempted to remove her jeans as well so he could get a good look at that arse but didn't think she'd be too happy when she woke if he did. He covered her in a blanket and sat beside her on the bed breathing in her scent.

There was no Edward in this room, Garrett guessed that the prude found her too tempting. She was tempting, very tempting. Hearing the others returning he reluctantly left the sleeping beauty and went down to greet them.

Edward launched at him as soon as he stepped outside. He sidestepped easily and grabbed him as he flew past. Turning around he threw the boy back toward Emmett and Jasper who quickly restrained him.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Garrett asked the struggling Edward calmly.

"He is just pissed because you got to stay with Bella." Alice chimed, striding past her brother with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He would say he is worried you have hurt her but really he is just possessive and jealous and frankly an idiot."

"He wants my Bella." Edward shrieked

"So what if he does." Rose shouted back with a slap to his face. "You don't!"

"I do want her, I love her." Edward said quietly all the fight leaving him.

"No you don't." She replied and walked away.

Edward had heard all this before in their thoughts. He knew they thought him a fool for insisting Bella stay human but he couldn't bring himself to take away her mortality. He loved her frailty and softness. He was truly terrified he would hurt her if he were to give in and make love to her. He knew he was losing her but he couldn't see another way. Perhaps she wasn't really his after all. Maybe they were right when they said if he truly loved her he would want to give her what she wanted.

Emmett and Jasper released him slowly and he went inside and straight up to his room. He could hear Carlisle apologise to Garrett for his behaviour. He heard Garrett laugh it off as though it were nothing. Reading the revolutionaries mind Edward saw a brief re-cap of his night with Bella. He hadn't hurt her, they had got on very well. He was intrigued by her and thought she was very beautiful. He also thought Edward a fool for rejecting her. He certainly wouldn't. Edward cringed at that thought.

Bella woke sometime later. She was used to waking up in a different place to where she fell asleep. The vampires she lived with, well one in particular, seemed to object to the idea of leaving her on the couch and almost always put her to bed. Usually it annoyed the crap out of her but today for some reason it felt nice. She could smell Garrett on the bed next to her. Had he stayed with her, watching her sleep? Again when Edward did it, it annoyed her but now she felt all warm and fuzzy, smiling to herself she just hoped she hadn't said something embarrassing.

Alice chose that moment to come charging in with a tray of toast and coffee.

"Merry Christmas." She cheerily announced with a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Alice" Bella replied warmly. "Good hunt?"

"it was ok. The fun was when we got home. Ed decided to launch at Garrett. Stupid idea if you ask me, he is nearly as skilled as my Jazz. Any way Eddie managed to remain in one piece and Rose put him in his place. She slapped him, it was funny. He eventually stormed off in the huff and hasn't come back out of his room."

She was moving around the room gathering clothes and laying them out. She paused at the dress for tonight's party.

"Oh Bella, you are going to look so beautiful tonight. This dress is perfect." She turned to the door but stopped and added in a whisper. "Everything is about to change, don't fight it, it's for the best," again that almost coy little smirk on her lips.

Bella didn't bother trying to understand what she meant. She was used to Alice's cryptic comments. Bella honestly thought Alice just did it to confuse everyone when she wasn't sure what was going to happen so she could say she was right.

"Hurry up" Alice called from the landing, "we are waiting to open our presents. Yours are already down."

"Interfering pixie." Bella shouted back while climbing out of bed and looking at the spot where her gifts had been piled. She could hear Alice's laughter as she headed down stairs.

When Bella got downstairs about half an hour later there was the standard mountain of gifts under the tree. They settled down around the room while Carlisle and Esme handed out the presents.

Garrett sat down next to her before Edward had the chance, much to the latter's disapproval.

"Did you sleep well? I hope you didn't mind me taking you up but you didn't look comfortable sprawled across me the way you were." His red eyes sparkled with mischief as they heard Emmett and Jasper snort with laughter, and Edward growl quietly.

Bella smiled at him, his mischief was infectious. She decided to play along. "No I don't mind. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, although I suppose that must happen to you quite a lot. You just wore me out completely."

All they heard was Edwards bedroom door slam above the gales of family laughter.

"Ooops." Bella mouthed to Garrett while he stifled a giggle.

Esme sighed a long suffering sigh and followed Edward to his room in an attempt to persuade him to come back down.

Eventually they were all seated again and opening their gifts. Bella had many gifts, clothes (of course), books, a car and a spa day. She looked around the room and wondered if she would ever receive the one gift she truly wanted, the one gift that meant more to her anything else now, more than clothes, more than jewellery, more than even her relationship with Edward. She wanted to be part of the family forever, she realised in some sort of epiphany that Edward was no longer a factor in that decision. She wasn't a masochist, she wasn't looking forward to the pain, nor the thought of drinking blood to survive. But she was looking forward to being equal, strong and most importantly part of the family. She knew she would never leave them.

"Don't worry." Alice whispered. "This is your last Christmas as a human, I promise you." Edward growled at that and was told to "Shut the hell up" by several of the family. They were all heartily sick of his tantrums.

It took a couple of hours for them all to open and study their gifts. Even Garrett had several. Books, computer, i-pod and, of course, clothes including a tux from Alice.

"It's to wear tonight." She told him.

He was also delighted with the books Bella had given him. She confessed Alice had helped but he was still thrilled. He was as drawn to Bella as she seemed to be to him. As the day wore on he gravitated towards her like she had some sort of magnetic pull. They chatted, laughed and joked. It felt like they had known each other for years rather than hours. Every time he left the room, Bella's eyes would follow him. She watched the door constantly and only really relaxed when he came back in.

Alice watched her friend with an indulgent smile. It was good to see her happy. She saw several possibilities here and all had a happy ending for her sister and that was all she really cared about now.

The other Cullen's, barring Edward watched the pair as well, their only concern that Garrett would break her heart when he left as he always did. Being a nomad he never stayed in one place too long. Would he take Bella with him? That would hurt them all very much. Or perhaps his attention would finally galvanise Edward into action.

Edward just watched the pair with a slow, smouldering anger. An anger at himself, he knew all of his problems with Bella were of his own making but he didn't know how to fix them. He wouldn't give her up without a fight though. It was with that thought in mind he approached Bella's bedroom. She was getting ready for the party and guests were starting to arrive. He wanted to do this later but people would think there was something wrong with Bella if he did. A high school graduate with a university graduate. People would ask to many questions. He knocked on the door.

"Come in"

He opened the door and was momentarily stunned by what he saw. His Bella was indeed a vision of beauty, her beautiful brunette locks cascaded in soft waves, like a mahogany waterfall over her bare shoulders. Her pale skin glowed with health and vitality in the soft light. She wore a little makeup which only enhanced her features. The dress, which he had thought of as immodest, looked like it was made just for her. The colour suited her perfectly, as did the fit. Her legs looked amazing and she even wore four inch heels. She looked at him expectantly with an air of confidence and maturity he had never really noticed before. For the first time he saw her as she truly was, not the she seventeen year old girl that had captured his heart, but as the more mature, young woman she had become. It scared his a little that she might have grown away from him. Was he too late? He had to try.

"You look beautiful love, I will admit the dress really suits you."

"Thank you Edward." Bella felt annoyed really, she wanted to get out of here and look for Garrett. She was hoping he would like her dress as well.

Taking a deep un-necessary breath Edward began. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

"I know we have drifted apart recently, and I know that that is mostly my fault. I want to try and fix things." He held his hand up to stop her from interrupting. He needed to get this out. His hand moved to his pocket and produced a ring box.

"I wanted to do this downstairs but thought it might embarrass you a little. I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes." He opened the box to reveal a large diamond, solitaire ring, much larger than Bella felt comfortable with. Her heart was in her mouth. This was the last thing she had expected. She had no idea how to respond, but "Yes" wasn't leaping from her mouth.

"I love you so much Bella. I want to be with you. I want to marry you." He hurried onward not giving her a chance to speak. "Don't say anything just now." He requested slipping the ring onto her finger. "Just promise you'll think about it. We have been together too long just to give up without a fight. I can't bear the thought of losing you love. Please just think about it." With that he turned and fled the room.

Bella stood looking at the empty place where he had just stood in complete and utter shock. She had never expected a proposal, never in a million years. How was she to respond to that? She couldn't even begin to think. Then she remembered he never once mentioned, turning her, just that he didn't want to lose her. But he never once said forever.

She sighed. "_I'm tired of big talk and I'm tired of the noise."_ She thought turning back to her reflection. Was Edward still just noise? She thought he probably was.

"Come on Bella, time to go." Alice announced walking in. She briefly glanced at the ring that Bella didn't even realise she was wearing. "I was right of course, you do look so beautiful."

"Alice, I .."

"Ssh. I know. Don't worry about anything. It will all work out for the best. Don't fight your feelings, go with them." Alice gave her a quick hug. "This is going to be such fun. We will have an element of privacy tonight, with the noise of the music and all of the people we vampires won't be able to hear outside the room we are in." With that she swept out of the room. Bella watched her go, puzzled. "What the hell was she on about?"

With many thoughts racing around her head Bella descended the stairs in something of a daze. She received compliments from the assembled vampires which she barely heard, not one of which commented on the large, glittery rock on her left hand. They could see she was not really herself. Edward smirked to himself, thinking she was saying yes.

Looking around the room she locked eyes with Garrett. He looked devastatingly handsome in the tux. Her heart leapt into her mouth, then took off at a gallop when he smiled warmly at her. His gaze travelled down her body appreciatively, she felt her skin burn as though he was touching her. His gaze stopped at her hands. He looked shocked, then pained, the emotions flashed across his face in an instant, Bella would have missed it if she hadn't been watching him so closely. By the time she was by his side he wore a mask with a pleasant smile.

"You look very lovely Isabella. I hope you will dance with me later." With that he turned away to engage Esme in conversation, leaving Bella feeling a little hurt but mostly horny. The way he said "Isabella" made her melt.

Several hours later the party was in full swing but Bella wasn't happy. Garrett seemed to be avoiding her. Edward wouldn't leave her alone but wouldn't let her get a word in edgeways. She looked at Alice pleadingly and in an instant she was whisked into Jaspers arms and whirled across the makeshift dance floor to the other side of the room.

"He's upstairs. We'll keep Eddie occupied. Go, talk to him." He whispered with a kiss on the cheek. She needed no second bidding.

She made her way down the hall to the guest room Garrett had been allocated but paused when passing her own upon hearing a noise from inside. Steeling herself she entered.

"Looking for something." She asked the vampire who was currently rummaging through her jewellery box.

He looked up shamefaced but didn't attempt to lie. "I wanted something of yours to take with me. I am leaving straight after the party."

Bella felt her eyes prickle with tears. She moved towards him.

"You can take anything you want, but why? Did I do something wrong?" The insecurities which had plagued her as a teenager came back full force.

Looking into her sad eyes Garrett's heart broke a little. "No darling, you did nothing wrong, you followed your heart. That cannot be wrong."

"Followed my heart?" she asked puzzled. "I don't understand."

He was taken aback, was she playing with him. He hadn't thought she was the type. Taking a deep breath he raised her left hand to his lips.

"May I be the first to congratulate you on your forth coming marriage. I hope you will be very happy."

Bella looked at the ring in shock. How had she not noticed it was there? Holy Shit! Did they all think she was engaged to Edward? It was in that moment she knew with absolute certainty it was over between them. That she would never again settle. She was so _tired of boys._ Everything Alice had said came rushing back. She was going to take her advice.

Turning away from him she took a moment to compose herself.

"It's not what you think. I'm not engaged." She took the ring off and put in on the dresser near her bedroom door "Believe it or not I hadn't even realised I was wearing it."

She turned back to him. "I am not with Edward any more. He is not who I want or what I need."

He was watching her with smouldering eyes.

"What is it that you do want?" He asked in a seductive, gravely tone which left her weak kneed.

_She said, "I'm tired of boys_

_I'm tired of first dates and I'm tired of toys_

_I want a lover who will understand_

_Someone who'll touch me with a knowing hand_

_I'm tired of feeling emptiness inside_

_I want to be the one left satisfied_

_I've looked around and now I've made my choice._

_I'm tired of big talk and I'm tired of the noise._

_I'm tired of boys._

He raked his gaze over her as she reached back and slowly, very slowly slid the zip of her dress down. She let the fabric slide down her body to pool at the floor and stepped out of it.

Reaching for her he pulled her into a searing kiss the like of which she had never experienced before. Her shaking hands reached up to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt. He stilled them with his own, kissing them each in turn her looked her straight in the eye.

"Are you sure? There is no going back from this."

She nodded and continued to unbutton his shirt, her hands now no longer shaking. Kissing him deeply she whispered. "_I've made my choice."_

With slow, tantalizing movements she unbuttoned first one button, then the second, then the third, and continued onwards dragging her fingernails over the skin exposed until the clothing fell to the floor. She scrapped her nails over his shoulders following the trail with her lips. Her fingers ran down his spine and into his pants as she traced his flesh with eager anticipation. Stopping at the button of his fly Bella looked up into his eyes. Her gaze was met by a bold smirk and a smouldering gaze, which held a desperation he was trying to hide. He wanted her so badly, and the thought gave her amazing confidence. After she had relieved him of his shirt she moved to his pants and slowly, deliberately pulled the zip down, brushing her fingers over his hard length as she did. He shuddered and gasped, pulling her into a fiery kiss that made her melt. They took their time, savouring each other patiently. His hands explored every millimetre of flesh, teasing her breasts and nipples in his hands, running his fingers in slow seductive circles over her thighs and core. They may be eager but both understood a first time only happened once. They were slow, sensual, undressing each other in a passionate, erotic dance which lasted hours or seconds neither were sure until they were lying on her bed, naked and unashamed in each other's arms. His hands roamed her body with the confident surety of a mature man. His lips blazed a trail down her throat to her breasts leaving fire in their wake. She felt like she was going to combust from the heat he caused within her if she didn't get relief soon. The fire that burned hotter than the sun and came from between her legs. He teased and tormented her, bringing her to the edge then back time and time again. Only when she was almost mindless with need did her let her crash over. Bella gave herself to him completely, body and soul and for his part he too held nothing back, giving himself to her unreservedly and in so doing they found only pure ecstasy. They joined themselves not only physically but in every way. And when arching her back off the bed in pure abandon, Bella cried out his name in release followed by the roar of his orgasm they knew they were truly one.

"I never thought I would find you." Came his awed whisper. She could only snuggle into him in response, her human lungs not quite as recovered. "I'll stay with you forever if you'll have me."

"You want me forever?" she asked in disbelief, her old fears surfacing.

"Of course my love, how could I not. I'll turn you the second you are ready."

"I'm ready." She whispered moving to straddle him and kiss him again.

Edward had spent a couple of hours looking for Bella. Every room he went through he was told she had just left. Was she avoiding him? As the guests started to leave he turned to Alice he asked her again if she had seen Bella.

"I'm sorry Edward. She said she was tired and went upstairs." She sank into Jaspers arms. This was going to be hard for Edward to take but it was time.

Edward made his way upstairs and walked straight into Bella's room. He had no need to knock, they were engaged. The sight that greeted him broke his heart. Bella and Garrett naked and having sex. Looking to his left he saw the engagement ring he had given her only hours before carelessly discarded on the dresser. Reading Garrett's mind he knew he had lost her, he may never have truly had her.

"Why?" he whispered in desperation.

Garrett met his eye over Bella's shoulder. He ran through the event's in his mind.

Edward watched in defeat as they reached their climax together before Garrett sank his teeth into Bella's neck giving her what she always wanted. What Edward was not man enough to provide. He left the room silently. Vowing he would grow up. He would find a way to be more so that if he ever met someone else he could be the man she needed. Meeting Alice at the base of the stairs as the last of the guests left she said.

"You will find her, and soon. Bella was not your forever but you needed each other to get you here."

As he left the house Garrett's thoughts reached him again.

_She said, "I'm tired of boys_

_I'm tired of first dates and I'm tired of toys_

_I want a lover who will understand_

_Someone who'll touch me with a knowing hand_

_I'm tired of feeling emptiness inside_

_I want to be the one left satisfied_

_I've looked around and now I've made my choice._

_I'm tired of big talk and I'm tired of the noise._

_I'm tired of boys._


End file.
